


Tangled & Bunny

by Birdz555



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, Basically a retelling of Tangled but with the T&B cast, Keith Ivan and Karina are the animal sidekicks, M/M, Season 1 Spoilers, Starring Barnaby as Rapunzel and Kotetsu as Flynn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdz555/pseuds/Birdz555
Summary: Every year on Barnaby's birthday, floating lights appear in the night sky. He feels like they're calling to him, but he cannot leave the safety of the tower. The only place he's ever known.Intrepid thief Wild Tiger has the Palace Guard hot on his trail. He stumbles upon a secluded tower deep in the forest and climbs it to hide.Neither of them are quite ready for the adventure that unfolds when they meet.
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue & The Usual Morning Lineup

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome dear readers! I hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing it. I've, of course, made some modifications from the original story so it fits the characters. However, a lot of it fits *really well* and I just love it!! I have a bit of a buffer and will try to post every week, but no guarantees. If you enjoy, please leave a kudos or a comment. I love hearing from you!

Once upon a time, in the kingdom of Sternbild, there ruled a benevolent King and Queen. Along with their trusted advisor, they guided their kingdom to peace and prosperity. For many years, they reigned without an heir, so when an announcement was made that the queen was with child there was much rejoicing. Parties were planned, parades were held, all to herald the arrival of the new prince or princess.

But then the queen became very sick.

The doctors were baffled. None of their treatments seemed to be healing the ailing queen. The king was distraught; he went to his advisor and asked if there was anything to be done. Nothing was too farfetched for the king! Against his better judgement, the advisor told the king a myth; the legend of the golden flower.

This flower, said to be born of a single drop of sunlight, had the power to cure the wounded and heal the sick. It was the only one of its kind and no one knew of its whereabouts. The king arranged a search party at once – surely the might of the kingdom could find such a flower! His knights returned with several flowers, but none that glowed like the one his advisor had spoken of.

The doctors were unsure of how much time the queen had left. The king’s advisor watched as his friend spiraled further into despair, searching for the miraculous flower. He offered no further condolences.

Late one evening, a knight barged into the queen’s bedchambers – they had found the golden flower! The advisor watched with trepidation as a pair of guards entered with a glowing flower, pulled out of the ground, roots and all. The king’s face lit up at the sight of it, and the advisor nodded hesitantly. A tea was made with the flower’s petals, the queen was healed, and soon a beautiful baby boy was born.

Overcome with joy, the king gave his sincere thanks to his advisor for giving him this hope. He asked his advisor to be the one to tutor the prince when he came of age. He agreed, but only if he could know who found the flower. Upon his inquiry, the king learned that the guards had been shown the location by a young girl, a daughter of one of the maids. It had not been far away, and it appeared that the flower had been concealed. The king wondered who would do such a thing. His advisor said nothing.

In the dead of night, the king’s advisor snuck into the baby’s room. His hair was a beautiful golden yellow, much like his mother, however it held a certain shine that the advisor recognized. To be sure, he began softly singing the words that invoked the flower’s magic. The prince’s hair glowed brightly and the advisor scowled. He had been using the flower’s magic to keep himself alive and healthy for many more years than he should have lived, and now, because of his telling the king of it, here it dwelled in this child.

Not wanting to leave his current post, and certain as he was that a single lock of hair could sustain him for a time, the advisor snipped a piece of glowing hair. Immediately the glow faded, turning the hair a duller blonde. The powerless hair curled around the advisor’s now emaciated finger. His scowl deepened and he slunk away, determined to figure out a solution.

He slunk back the next day. The yells and shouts from the hallway covered the sound of the baby’s cries as the advisor took him from his crib and stole out the window. As he left the castle, he could still see the pillar of smoke from the fire he had set in his old room. In a twisted way of keeping his promise to the king, he raised the boy as his nephew in a secluded tower deep in the forest.

This time, he was determined to keep his flower hidden.

***

Barnaby scoured the tower, looking everywhere for his chameleon friend. He caught a glimpse of a scampering lizard outside the window and walked over.

“Hmm...I wonder if Ivan is over here?”

Karina, the small blue bird on his shoulder, chirped at him as if to say ‘No, I didn’t see him here’ in the same tone.

“Guess he’s not here,” Barnaby shrugged, and then flung his hair expertly around the pot on the windowsill, wrapping it around Ivan’s leg. Barnaby hauled him up and Ivan squeaked indignantly. “Best two out of three?” Barnaby laughed.

Karina fluttered down to where Ivan now rested on the windowsill. She chirped cheerily and spread her wings. Ivan nodded and pointed outside with his tail. Barnaby sighed.

“You two know I can’t go outside. It’s too dangerous.”

Karina rolled her eyes and flew off. Barnaby pursed his lips as he watched her go. A sense of longing to follow always got to him when she did that. Ivan touched Barnaby’s hand where it rested on the sill. He looked concerned, but Barnaby put on a smile.

“I’m alright, Ivan. You can go if you want to.” But Ivan shook his head resolutely. “Okay, then let’s have some fun!”

Barnaby swung through the tower rafters using his long, straight, golden hair. He and Ivan busied themselves with activities and the odd chore. Barnaby spent a good portion of time brushing his hair.

The best part of the morning was when Barnaby found a space on the wall that he hadn’t painted yet. He’d been inspired ever since he remembered his birthday was in two days – the day of the floating lights. Strung up by his hair, Barnaby painted himself atop a tree, gazing at the lights that always appeared on his birthday. He wanted to go see them so badly! His heart ached as he painted each glow.

After washing his brushes, Barnaby stood back, adjusted his glasses, and admired his work. Ivan hummed appreciatively from his shoulder.

“You like it too, Ivan?” The chameleon nodded. “This year I’m going to go see them, these floating lights. I’m almost 20 now, uncle has to think I’m old enough to hold my own now, right?”

Ivan nodded furiously as Karina flew back in through the window. She alighted on Barnaby’s unoccupied shoulder and chirped as they heard a gravelly voice from outside.

“Barnaby, let down your hair!”

“He’s here!” Barnaby exclaimed. “Wish me luck.” He put Ivan down on the mantel and Karina joined him there.

“I’m not getting any younger, Barnaby!” Called the voice from below.

“Coming!” Barnaby returned.

Barnaby gathered up the end of his hair and tossed it over the window ledge down to his uncle Maverick. He looped it over the metal hook attached to the tower and, when he felt a tug from below, pulled Maverick up.

“How you manage to do that every day without fail,” Maverick said, “it must take quite a toll on you.”

“Oh, not really, Uncle!” Barnaby smiled.

“Then it shouldn’t take you as long as it does. Efficiency is everything, my boy!” Maverick admonished.

Barnaby shrunk back a little. “Of course, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry so much about it.” Maverick pulled off his cloak, revealing his greying hair and wrinkled face. “Barnaby, might you sing for me?”

“Of course!” Barnaby sprang back to life, rushing around the tower, gathering the necessary items. He placed a stool down in front of a large armchair. Then he put a brush in Maverick’s hand, Maverick in the chair and himself on the stool. Barnaby began to sing quickly, the practiced words flowing off his tongue:

_Flowergleamandglow_

_Letyourpowershine_

_Maketheclockreverse_

_Bringbackwhatoncewasmine_

Maverick stuttered, getting a few quick brushes in before the glow of Barnaby’s hair passed. The magic of the flower rejuvenated him, removing his wrinkles and darkening his hair. (Magic could do nothing about his mole, however.)

“What’s gotten into you today, Barnaby?” Maverick asked, his voice less gravelly than before.

“Oh, nothing much – just that it’s my birthday in a few days.”

“That can’t be right.” Maverick said. “I distinctly remember your birthday was last year.”

“That’s the thing about birthdays, they’re kind of an annual thing.” Barnaby explained, twiddling his fingers.

Maverick hummed. “And I suppose you have an idea for your gift?”

“Yes!” Barnaby smiled. “That’s why I’m so excited.” He walked lightly over to the fireplace, where his newest painting was hidden by some curtains. He drew them back with a flourish. “I want to go see the floating lights!”

Barnaby turned to gauge his uncle’s reaction, but Maverick had moved over to the standing mirror.

“Oh, you mean the stars.” He responded lazily.

“No, Uncle,” Barnaby insisted. “I’ve charted stars; they’re always in the same place.” To emphasize his point, Barnaby looped his hair on one of the skylight latches and opened it. The new light revealed a mural of stars and the moon over the tower. “These lights,” Barnaby gestured back to the painting above the mantle, “only appear on my birthday.”

Maverick had turned to face him now, and his face screamed disappointment. Barnaby sighed, frustrated.

“I know I’m not supposed to go outside, Uncle. But I feel like these lights are calling to me! I need to see them with my own eyes.

“Barnaby – ”

“And I really doubt the group who killed my parents are still looking for me after twenty years!”

“Barnaby,” Maverick sighed. “You still don’t seem to understand how important your gift is. How important it is to keep it safe.” He walked over to Barnaby and placed a forceful hand on his shoulder. “These people would torture you into using your powers for evil. When they discover that cutting you hair depletes its power, they _will_ keep you alive – but just barely. Your life would be a living hell.

“Your parents gave their lives to protect you from these people. They entrusted me with your care and safety. I will not dishonour their memory by allowing you to indulge in these dangerous fantasies.”

“But, Uncle – ”

“Barnaby.” Maverick squeezed the shoulder his was still holding. Barnaby flinched. “Don’t ever ask to leave this tower again.”

Barnaby was silent for a moment, but another forceful squeeze had him lower his head.

“Okay.”

“That’s a good boy.” Maverick released his tight hold and patted Barnaby’s shoulder. He headed towards the window. “I’ve got to go back out for a bit. I hope you understand.” Barnaby nodded solemnly. “Maybe you’ll think of a better present than the lights.” Maverick smiled; Barnaby felt an unpleasant knot in his stomach.

Nonetheless, he helped his uncle out of the tower and watched him leave through the vine-covered inlet. After Maverick was out of sight, Barnaby watched his hair blow in the wind for a while before sighing and heading back inside.

***

The sunlight gleamed off the castle roof top, momentarily blinding intrepid thief-for-the-people Wild Tiger as he gazed across the countryside.

“Isn’t this view beautiful?” he marveled. His dark skinned compatriot, Fire Emblem, sighed in exasperation.

“It would be _more_ beautiful if our people had food – which we can get if we steal this thing _now._ ”

“C’mon, Tiger, they’re going to change the night guard in a few minutes. We need to go _now,_ ” urged Rock Bison, Tiger’s other cohort. Wild Tiger sighed and turned around to face his friends.

“Why am I always the one who gets lowered down on nothing but a rope?”

“Because I’m too heavy and you’re the leader.” Rock Bison explained. Fire Emblem nodded.

“It wouldn’t be a ‘Wild Tiger Style’ theft if Wild Tiger didn’t perpetrate it!”

Tiger shrugged. “I suppose not; hook me up!”

Fire Emblem and Rock Bison lowered Wild Tiger carefully down through a castle skylight. This particular area housed the lost prince’s tiara, unworn for many years. Tiger hovered over the pedestal where it sat on a plush red cushion. With all of the guards facing away from the crown, looking for foot-bound thieves, no one noticed his descent. Tiger gently lifted the tiara from its resting place. He reached up to signal for his friends to pull him up when one of the guards sneezed.

“Gesundheit,” Tiger said, acting on instinct.

“Thanks,” the guard replied, sleepily.

Tiger cursed inwardly as he was lifted back out, the guards shouting amongst themselves when they realized what had happened.

“Nice going, Tiger.” Bison said as they raced down the castle roof and into the town.

“Sorry, sorry, my instincts kicked in!”

“Well, your instincts are bad!” Fire admonished.

“They’re not bad!” Tiger protested. “Now we get to have a nice jog, isn’t that wonderful?”

“Not when the Palace Guard is behind us!” Bison yelled. Tiger gulped and chanced a glance back. Sure enough, several riders on horseback wearing the garb of the Palace Guard were crossing the bridge they had just traversed a few minutes ago.

“We’ll lose them in the woods!” Tiger instructed.

The trees crowded in around them as they rushed through the forest. The horses were indeed slowed by the dense vegetation, but the Guard was nimble. The three thieves jumped over rocks, dodged low hanging branches and nearly tripped over tree roots, but eventually lost their pursuers. Only to be faced with a cliff face in a clearing.

“We can’t all scale this,” Bison said.

“But we can’t give up now!” Tiger retorted.

“Bison, lift me.” Fire ordered. Rock Bison made a face, but did as he was asked. Once atop Bison’s shoulders, Fire Emblem continued: “Tiger, climb up.”

“What?”

“Climb up, Tiger!” Fire insisted. “You’re the fastest. It’ll take you too long to pull the both of us up. You go with the crown.”

“Agh, I hate it when you’re right!” Tiger grumbled. He clambered up his two friends and dismounted onto the top of the cliff. He checked the satchel at his side and looked back down at Rock Bison and Fire Emblem. “Stay safe, you two.”

“Don’t worry about us and go!” Bison shouted up. He had a smile on his face, but Tiger could tell he was worried.

“Sayonara!” Tiger playfully saluted his friends and then he was off.

Tiger wasn’t sure where the Palace Guard was, but he assumed they were still trying to track him. He came across a large tree that had some wanted posters tacked to it and he paused to examine them. Tiger marveled at the chiseled features drawn on one that asked for ‘The Rock’ to be brought to justice. The elegant and refined drawing on another calling for Fire Emblem to be caught was equally marvelous. He was decently drawn on his own poster, but Tiger sighed as he pulled it from the tree.

“They just can’t get my beard right.” In place of his twin goatees, there was only one; it was much thicker and longer than it had any right to be.

A horse and rider burst through the trees as Tiger went to sigh again. He shoved the poster in his satchel and took off running. He ducked under a fallen log and the horse vaulted over. Its rider made a disgruntled noise and Tiger wondered if they were going to fall off. He made a quick left and a hasty right around some large trees, finally jumping through the v-shape of twin saplings. The horse pursued.

Tiger grunted as he kept running. He was losing track of where he was – fast. But he had to shake the guard. He dodged left again, rounded three-quarters around a big tree and headed right from there. The horse whinnied and he heard the rider call ‘Fly, Sky High!’ When Tiger glanced back again, he saw the horse was still chasing him, but it had lost its rider.

“Damn,” he muttered.

Blue sky broke the green monotony of trees in front of Tiger and he found himself on the precipice of a cliff.

“Whoa!” he exclaimed, stopping suddenly, inches from the edge. His horse pursuer, Sky High, burst from the trees a few seconds later, knocking Tiger forward. He managed to keep himself from falling, but the satchel had come off his shoulder. It now hung – crown, wanted poster and all – from a branch clinging to the cliff-side.

Tiger looked at the horse. The horse looked at Tiger. The wind rustled the leaves on the branch and the satchel swayed. Both parties scampered onto the treacherous outgrowth.

Tiger wound up on the underside of the branch, holding on like a monkey with his hands and feet. Sky High tried not to step on them as he went to retrieve the satchel. Tiger reached it just before Sky High; he held it aloft and shouted a quick ‘Ha!’

CRACK.

Both Tiger and Sky High lurched as the branch began to give way. They tried to get back to the cliff, but it was too late. With another loud crack, the branch broke from their combined weights and sent them both plummeting to the forest below.

Tiger screamed. He glanced over at Sky High, expecting to see the same terror but the horse was clearly enjoying the wind through his mane. A protruding rock split the branch in two, sending Wild Tiger and Sky High in different directions.

The trees came up fast around Tiger, somewhat breaking his fall. He didn’t remember the impact, but when he came to some minutes later he could feel it. He groaned, stretching and checking to make sure nothing was broken. As the throbbing in his ears quieted down, Tiger stood up and focused on the sounds around him; leaves rustled in the wind, birds chirped occasionally. He heard the low mumble of a babbling brook and headed slowly towards it, thirstier than he realized.

Tiger gulped down several handfuls of water from the clear stream. Satisfied, he retreated back into the brush and sat down, retrieving the satchel from his shoulder. He started to open the flap but stopped. The voices of several men reached his ears, likely carried by the open air above the water. Tiger concentrated and heard the low whinnying of horses as well.

“Crap,” he muttered, reshouldering the satchel. Tiger looked around trying to get his bearings. The cliff he had fallen from appeared to be behind him; downstream from the brook. He slunk upstream, not wanting to be cornered, keeping both his ears and eyes open. The sound of voices and horses grew louder as he went. Tiger cursed internally and headed away from the brook, hoping to dodge around the waiting group of soldiers.

The sounds grew louder but then started to fade as Tiger got further away from the stream. He continued on until he could no longer hear the group. He sighed, relaxing a little.

The snap of a twig to his left had Tiger whirling around to the noise. A palace guard stammered and Tiger turned and ran. He heard the solider shout from behind him and shouts rang out in front of him in return. Tiger turned left and put on more speed. His legs and lungs ached from the effort but he couldn’t get caught now. He wouldn’t!

Tiger sprinted as fast as he could, the sound of pounding hooves gaining on him. A vine-covered rock wall sprang up right in front of him and Tiger nearly collided with it. He panted, looking left and right for any kind of opening, keenly aware of the sounds behind him. Seeing no exit, he turned his back to the wall and backed up, determined to face the guard head on. He held his hand out behind him, searching for the rock wall to steady himself on, but it passed through the vines with ease.

Tiger pressed the rest of himself through the vine wall with little time to spare. Shrouded in shadow, he saw the silhouettes of the Palace Guard ride past his hiding place. The noise dissipated and whatever adrenaline had been keeping Tiger going ebbed away. Tiger sighed and slumped down onto his knees. He turned his head to see where he was.

A tower rose from the centre of the clearing that was surrounded by cliffs on all sides. A waterfall graced the background and appeared to continue on into a stream that flowed out the other side of the rocks. Tiger assumed it was connected to the brook from earlier. The grass grew thick with wildflowers all around the clearing, and where Tiger had come through appeared to be the only entrance into the clearing. The tower itself appeared to have no entrances or exits save for a window near the top.

_That’s as good a place as any to hide,_ Tiger thought. _But how do I get up there?_

He headed towards the tower, examining it for hand and foot holds, neither of which were abundant. A pair of arrows stuck in the tower wall caught Tiger’s attention. He pulled them free with relative ease and, seeing no other way, used them to scale the tower.

After a couple of close calls, Tiger looped his arm over the window ledge, startling a bluebird from its perch there. He pulled himself up onto the wooden railing and caught his breath as he examined the inside of the tower. It was lit only by a single skylight and the window he had just passed through. There were no candles burning. Tiger slowly entered the tower and called out tentatively.

“Hello?”

CLANG. And everything went dark.


	2. A Deal is Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, Chapter 2! (And oof I died a little inside writing poor Barnaby dealing with Maverick this chapter.) 
> 
> As always, please leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed! :)

Barnaby had just finished brushing his hair when Karina flew in, chirping wildly.

“What’s wrong, Karina?” Barnaby asked. She fluttered over to the window and Barnaby followed. Before he got too close, Karina sounded a warning peep and landed on his shoulder. Barnaby scoured the clearing outside and dashed back inside. His pulse quickened and Karina chirped worriedly. An unfamiliar figure lurked near the vines, shrouded in shadow. Ivan scuttled outside to the window sill and hid by the flowerpot there.

“It’ll be okay – they won’t try to climb the tower.” Barnaby said, mostly to reassure himself. “It’s too tall, the only way up is my hair and it’s staying right here!”

Ivan croaked from his perch on the window sill and scurried back inside. Barnaby knelt down and picked him up.

“What is it, Ivan?”

Ivan mimed the tower, a long cylinder; he mimed the intruder, complete with fangs. Then he mimed climbing and Barnaby gasped. Karina flew over and out the window.

“They’re climbing the tower?!”

Karina returned to the window sill and nodded. Barnaby brushed his hair away from his face.

“They’re here for my hair – they must be! Uncle Maverick warned me about this.” Barnaby took a deep breath. “I need a weapon – something to knock them out with.”

He hurried over to the kitchen, shuffling around, pots clanging against one another. Karina tweeted a warning from the window and Barnaby emerged with a cast iron frying pan.

Barnaby gathered up his hair and hid himself behind the curtain next to the window. He heard Karina chirp and flap her wings as she was startled from her perch. The thud of the intruder’s boots on the floor made Barnaby jump. He swallowed hard as the figure slowly walked forward, looking everywhere except back at Barnaby. Barnaby crept over behind them and when they called out he swung!

CLANG. The intruder fell to the floor with a loud thwump. Barnaby jumped back a little, surprised at his own strength. He waited for a moment to see if they would move or try to get back up, but there was no movement. Just a lifeless body on the floor of the tower.

Barnaby crept closer. Ivan slid down Barnaby’s hair to the floor and Karina alighted there as well. The intruder’s face was covered by their hair. Barnaby gingerly used the pan handle to flip it back. He couldn’t help the small gasp that escaped his lips. Where Barnaby had expected a rugged, scarred, scary face, there was a handsome, tan, lovely face instead. Briefly, Barnaby saw the intruder’s brown eyes as they fluttered open before hitting him squarely on the head again with his frying pan.

Barnaby stepped back, heart still racing from the encounter.

“Well,” he sighed, tone light, “at least the man who’s come to kidnap me is handsome.” Karina chirped but Ivan just shook his head. “Don’t be like that,” he said, poking his chameleon friend, “and help me find a place to hide him.”

Eventually, they chose the empty wardrobe that stood next to the stairs. Barnaby dragged the intruder’s limp but still breathing body over and hoisted it in. He closed the doors and dusted his hands off in triumph – only to have the doors open and the intruder fall out. On his face. On his _handsome_ face. Barnaby cringed and inwardly apologized for the mishap. He glanced around for something to keep the doors shut.

Karina chirped from on top of a chair. Barnaby looked over and she flew past him, landing on the wardrobe door handles. Barnaby grabbed the chair and brought it over to the wardrobe.

“Under the handles, right?” he asked. Karina chirped in confirmation.

Barnaby lifted the intruder back inside the wardrobe, shut the doors, and quickly jammed the chair underneath the handles. He sighed and quickly smiled.

“Wait until Uncle sees this!” He laughed, lightly punching the air. “If I can handle myself against this intruder – I can surely handle myself outside the tower! He’ll have to let me go now!”

Karina chirped happily while Ivan gave a skeptical look. Barnaby continued laughing and gazed around the tower when his eyes came across an unfamiliar bag.

Off to the side was a brown leather satchel that Barnaby didn’t recognize. He wandered over and picked it up off the floor. Ivan croaked as Barnaby lifted the flap exposing the contents. He pulled out a beautiful sparkling circle – some type of jewellery he’d never seen before. Three large, clear, brilliant gem stones served as the centrepiece; each locked in place with a gold setting. Several smaller blue and purple gems were set around it.

Barnaby stared at it, captivated. How would one wear such a piece? He put it around his wrist, as one would a bracelet. But it was too big and would fall off if he wasn’t holding his arm aloft. Ivan and Karina shook their heads disapprovingly.

“Well it’s not a necklace,” Barnaby commented. “It doesn’t separate.” Karina chirped and flew up to land on Barnaby’s head. “Karina, I asked you not – wait, on my head?”

Karina let out a pleasant cheep and flew back to join Ivan. Barnaby squinted and placed the jeweled circle on his head, aligning the centrepiece with his forehead. As he looked at his reflection, there was something strangely familiar about it...

Ivan shook his head and Karina chirped disapprovingly. Barnaby sighed and removed the piece.

“Well, whatever it is it’s probably important to – ”

“Barnaby! Let down your hair!” came the call from outside. Barnaby quickly stuffed the jewellery back into the satchel and deposited it into a nearby pot. His uncle continued: “I have a surprise for you!”

Barnaby hurried over to the window, “So do I!”

“It takes a lot to surprise me, my boy!”

“You won’t be disappointed.” Barnaby whispered, pulling his hair and uncle up to the opening. Once inside, Maverick headed straight to the kitchen.

“I managed to get some shrimp at the market – I’m going to make your favourite seafood pasta. Surprise!”

“That’s wonderful, Uncle!”

“Now, what was yours, my boy?”

“Oh, well...um,” Barnaby groped for words. Ivan motioned for him to continue. “Well, you think I can’t handle myself against these pursuers of mine and –”

“Oh, I know you can’t. They are very skilled –”

“Yes, Uncle, but what you don’t know is –”

“Barnaby, is this about the stars? Because I really thought we were past all that.”

“Lights, and I’m getting to that part, I know –”

“Barnaby, you are not going –”

“Uncle, please, just –”

Maverick slammed his hand down on the table. “Your parents entrusted me with your life! You want to risk all I’ve done for you, all the years I’ve looked after you – for some _lights?_ ”

“Well, I –” Barnaby mumbled.

“You are never leaving this tower – EVER.”

Barnaby held his breath. Maverick’s gaze smoldered with a poorly veiled rage that Barnaby hadn’t seen in many years. He slowly brought his hand back from where it hovered by the wardrobe door handles. Maverick slumped into a chair and sighed.

“Barnaby, you’re forgetting who the bad people are in your situation. Please stop making yourself think that it’s me.”

“Um,” Barnaby started, softly. “What ah – what I wanted to say was that I know what I want for my birthday now.” He lifted his gaze slightly, still not quite looking at his uncle. “New paint, from the white shells you brought once before.”

“That’s a long trip, Barnaby. Almost three days time.”

“I know but...I thought it was a better idea than...the stars.” Barnaby lowered his gaze again. Maverick sighed.

“Alright. Are you sure you’ll be okay without me for that long?”

“Yes,” Barnaby nodded lightly. “You’ve – taught me well.”

Mavericks’ expression softened. “I’ll leave right away then. Thank you for understanding, Barnaby.”

Barnaby put on his best smile as he watched his uncle pack supplies for the journey. When Maverick was ready, he carefully lowered him out of the tower and bid him farewell. Once he had left the clearing, Barnaby turned away from the window and dropped his facade, sighing.

He walked slowly back inside. Karina chirped solemnly at him from her perch on the balcony behind him. Ivan scampered up his side to rest on Barnaby’s shoulder. He excitedly pointed his tail towards the wardrobe; the wardrobe that contained the intruder. Barnaby’s eyes widened before his expression changed to one of determination. Three days would be enough time if he went with someone who knew their way around, right?

***

Tiger woke with a start to something warm and slimy in his ear. He shivered in disgust as he watched the tiny green lizard on his shoulder slip its tongue back into its mouth. His head throbbed in protest at the movement, but he still glanced around to try and get his bearings.

He appeared to still be in the tower he had climbed into, albeit it looked a little darker. But that may have just been because the only light source was above his head. He tried to move a hand – to try to stand up or run through his hair, he wasn’t sure. However he _was_ sure that he was bound to the chair he was sitting in. The rope securing him was long and golden and…weirdly soft? Even as he continued to struggle against it, Tiger marveled at its silky texture.

Then his eyes landed on the floor, or rather, where the rope continued away from him on the floor. He followed it into the darkness, catching glimpses of it extending to the rafters then back down again. At the base, Tiger narrowed his eyes and a figure stepped closer, but not out of the shadows.

“Struggling…struggling is pointless!”

Tiger tried to free himself again but to no avail, proving who he assumed was his assailant’s point. He squinted into the shadows again as the voice continued.

“Who are you? And how did you find me?”

Tiger had heard that tone of voice before – forward, direct, trying to mask the fear and uncertainty underneath but not quite achieving it. His captor probably didn’t want to be in this situation, so there should be a way to weasel his way out. Tiger did better at reading faces though.

“I make it a point to not talk to people I can’t see. Show your face, then we’ll talk.” Tiger offered. The figure shuffled in the darkness, and after a bit of mumbling they stepped out into the light.

The first thing Tiger noticed was their hair; long, glistening, golden – almost glowing. It trailed down their back and spilled onto the floor and Tiger realized suddenly just what he was bound in. That was a lot of hair!

The second thing Tiger noticed was their attire; a shimmering floor-length purple dress. The slight puff at the shoulders accentuated his captor’s broad shoulders and the skirts swished around their bare feet as they approached.

The third thing Tiger noticed was his – Tiger was assuming now – eyes. The light glinted off his glasses, revealing lovely green eyes behind the lenses. He swallowed.

“I’ll repeat myself,” he said. “Who are you, and how did you find me?”

Tiger was at a loss for words. The man was beautiful.

The fourth thing Tiger noticed was the cast iron frying pan in his assailant’s hand; that would explain the throbbing in his head. He regained his senses and replied.

“I don’t give my name to anyone, but I can assure you I found you completely by accident.”

The blond narrowed his eyes.

“Accident?”

“I was being chased, I passed through the vines, I climbed the tower.” Tiger shrugged.

“So, you’re not here for my hair?”

“Your hair–?”

“I was told you’d be looking for me – to take me captive and use –”

“Whoa, whoa, no!” Tiger raised his voice. “The only thing I want to do with your hair is get out of it! Literally.” Tiger held his hands up in surrender as best he could with his wrists tied down. “I may be a thief, but I don’t kidnap people!”

“You’re a thief?!”

Tiger winced. Him and his big mouth.

“Yes,” he admitted. “But I make it a point to only steal from those who can afford to part with what I take.”

The man narrowed his eyes and fiddled with the frying pan in his hands.

“Look,” Tiger continued, “if it’s causing you such a moral dilemma to trust a thief you could just…let me go?” He put on his best smile and puppy dog eyes. His captor was taken aback.

“Wh-no. That’s not how this works.”

“Worth a try,” Tiger shrugged.

“Thief–” Tiger scoffed at this, interrupting. The man continued, “ _Thief_ _–_ you do not know what you are dealing with.”

“Really? Because it seems to me you’re way out of your depth here.” The man just stuttered so Tiger continued. “Look, I’m sorry for trespassing on your property, but if you let me go I won’t tell anyone you’re here.”

The blond sighed. “I thought we’d established I couldn’t trust you, thief.”

Tiger’s turn to sigh. “My name is Wild Tiger, please stop calling me thief.”

“Fine. Wild Tiger, if I can’t trust you, how can I trust that you won’t tell?” Tiger just shook his head. “Precisely – I cannot. However, I believe I _can_ trust a thief to keep his word if I have collateral.” He smirked.

“Uh-huh,” Tiger said, unimpressed. “And just what do you have?” The man raised an eyebrow. Tiger glanced around his person hurriedly. “My satchel.” His captor huffed triumphantly.

“I’ve hidden it – someplace you’ll never find it.”

Tiger did a cursory search of his surroundings. He was pretty good at finding things, being a thief, and it also seemed like this was the first time ever this guy had blackmailed someone…

“It’s in that pot, isn’t it?” Tiger pointed. The man just laughed.

“If I hid something there, Uncle would find it immediately.” He smirked. “I have better hiding places than that.”

Tiger squinted. That seemed, almost sad somehow. He sighed.

“Fine, what is it you want, Blondie?”

“Barnaby,” His captor said smiling as he moved to Tiger’s right, out of his sight.

“Do you know what these are?” Barnaby asked.

“Can’t tell you if I can’t see them.”

Tiger’s chair got jerked around, seemingly by the hair that bound him, so he was facing Barnaby again. _How is his hair so strong?_ Tiger wondered briefly before his gaze was drawn to the wall now in front of him, where a beautiful mural had been painted. A nightscape above a forest, where the sky was filled with stars – only the stars were bigger and brighter than they had any right to be.

“I’ll repeat myself again – do you know what these are?”

“I heard you the first time,” Tiger groaned.

“Could’ve fooled me, old man.”

“I’m only 30!” Tiger protested; he was ignored. He sighed and examined the painting again. “Is that the lantern thing they do for the prince?”

“Lanterns?” Barnaby’s eyes lit up as he looked at Tiger and then back to the mural. “I knew they weren’t stars.” He clear his throat. “In any case, the night sky will be lit with these lanterns tomorrow night. I need you to take me there and back safely. Upon our return, I will give you back your satchel.”

“Let me get this straight,” Tiger said. “I take you to see the lanterns, bring you back here, then you’ll give me my satchel and let me go?”

“That’s right.”

“Hm, yeah, unfortunately – that would involve going to the capital. Where I’m a wanted thief, I really don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Barnaby scoffed. “You don’t think I haven’t thought about that? I’d be taking a big risk just going there with my hair. I need someone who knows the back alleys and shadows so we can _avoid people_.” Barnaby tugged Tiger’s chair closer. “It’s actually good that you’re a thief, in this case. I expect you’re good at making sure you’re not followed.”

“My specialty is actually running away when I’m followed, those are not quite the same thing.”

“Then make sure I can run with you.” Barnaby crossed his arms.

Tiger sighed. He didn’t have time for an escort mission, he needed to get the crown to his (hopefully still free) companions and their buyer. But it was starting to sound like he had little choice.

“If I don’t take you, what happens?” Barnaby’s face turned grim.

“If you don’t take me, I have to keep you here. If I can’t trust you, you can’t leave. Maverick will return in three days and–” He paused and shuddered. “He is not as merciful and forgiving as I am.” Tiger swallowed. “But I promise you, that if you take me there and back safely he will never know you were here.

“And by returning me safely, you will have earned my trust. Thus I can return your satchel, and let you go knowing you will keep my secret.”

Tiger swallowed again. Escorting this guy through the capital, which he did know very well, was sounding better and better by the second. Much preferable to death and likely torture from the way Barnaby’s face had contorted earlier. Tiger sighed.

“Fine, fine, I’ll take you to see the lanterns.”

“Really?” Barnaby’s eyes lit up. Damn, they sure were green.

“Yes, really. I need to earn your trust, right?” Tiger flashed him a smile. Some might even call it a smolder.

“Yes, I…you do.” Barnaby cleared his throat. “Well, Tiger,” with a few practiced movements, the hair came loose around Tiger, “I look forward to working with you.” Barnaby extended a hand to Tiger, who narrowed his eyes briefly before accepting. Instead of the handshake he expected, Barnaby pulled him up and out of the chair. Tiger stuttered a quick thanks, marveling at how they were about the same height. Barnaby practically bounded off to somewhere else in the tower.

Tiger stretched and groaned; his whole body ached. Mentally, he tallied what had happened to cause this as he made his way over to the window. One – he had fallen off a cliff, after running full blast for a prolonged time. Two – he had climbed a tower with nothing but his arms and a couple of arrows. Three – he had been repeatedly hit in the head with a frying pan.

It was a miracle he wasn’t dead yet.

Thinking back to Barnaby’s comments about this Ma-something person, it probably was a miracle that he had shown up while he was out. He shook his head and glanced over the side of the balcony. The arrows he’d used to climb up were still there. Not seeing any rope or anything else to climb down, he shrugged and resigned himself to his fate. Before clambering over the ledge, he called back:

“You coming, Blondie?”


	3. My Name's Not Blondie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with Chapter 3! This was an exercise in writing out a song that has significant importance in the original narrative but just does not fit what I want for this story lol I'm having a lot of fun switching the story to a written form!
> 
> As always, enjoy!!

Barnaby glanced out and over the window sill. He knew his hair would reach the ground, but still – it was a long way down. Karina chirped gleefully at his side and flew out of the tower as she always did. Barnaby’s heart swelled. Finally, he would do it; finally, he could join her and leave the tower, if only for a little while.

Ivan croaked from his shoulder, where he had fashioned a harness out of hair for himself. Barnaby smiled.

“It’s now or never, Ivan. You ready?”

Ivan nervously changed colour to match Barnaby’s red shirt, but nodded. Barnaby chuckled; he felt the same way.

Looping his hair around the iron hook suspended from the roof, Barnaby took a deep breath and looked down again. On the side of the tower, Tiger was about halfway towards the ground, a couple of arrows clutched tightly in his grip. Briefly, Barnaby wondered if he shouldn’t have let him down with his hair as he did for his uncle. _No matter_ , he thought and steeled himself for the descent.

Keeping a good grip on his hair, Barnaby stepped onto the sill, felt the wood beneath his toes and jumped.

His hands glided expertly down his locks, practiced from moving around the tower this way. Only this time he went so much further and felt so much freer. He stopped himself just before he touched the ground and gazed at the grass below. He could still go back – climb up his hair, get back into the tower, back into safety. His heart beat wildly, fear and excitement both trying to burst out of his chest. Karina flew around him, chirping enthusiastically. Barnaby stepped onto the ground.

He spread his toes, both feet now supporting him on the grass. The vegetation was cool and tickled the soles of his feet, sliding in-between his toes. A light breeze blew, flowing gently through his hair and across his skin. Emotions welled up inside of him as he took in his new surroundings.

Barnaby was outside. For the first time ever, he felt as free as Karina and he took off running. The sponginess of the ground cushioned his footfalls in a way he’d never experienced. He laughed and his feet plunged into something cold and wet. He stopped and saw he was in the brook he’d seen from the tower. Pant legs already wet, he squished his toes into the mud, savouring the sensation.

“Tiger, this is amazing!” Barnaby called. “You have to try it!”

Tiger sauntered over from the bottom of the tower. “You enjoying yourself, Blondie?”

Barnaby huffed. “My name’s not Blondie. It’s Barnaby.”

Tiger shrugged. “Got yourself a change of clothes, I see.”

“They’re my adventuring clothes!” Barnaby said, stepping out of the water. “I made them myself.”

“Hm, red’s a bit…bold.”

“I didn’t expect to need to be stealthy, thief.”

Tiger sighed. “Well, whatever. Let’s get going – we have a lot of ground to cover.” He turned and started to walk away.

Barnaby stuttered, “Yo-you’re not going to try it?”

Tiger paused and turned slightly, giving Barnaby a peculiar expression.

“Don’t need to. I’ve done that already.”

A little ‘oh’ escaped Barnaby’s lips as Tiger started to walk away. The older man stopped, faced Barnaby and shrugged.

“First time for everything, right?” He smiled reassuringly. Barnaby wondered at how beautiful Tiger’s smile was and found himself smiling a bit as well. He nodded.

“Let’s go!”

The further they got into the forest, the slower Barnaby’s steps became. He wasn’t tired – on the contrary, he had energy in spades! But his feet felt heavier the further he got. He had begun to trail a fair bit behind when Tiger finally turned around.

“Having second thoughts, Blondie?”

Barnaby scoffed. “My name’s not ‘Blondie’. It’s Barnaby.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tiger gestured noncommittally and walked back to where Barnaby was. “What really matters right now is whether you want to follow through on this plan. I’m sensing you’re a little conflicted.”

Barnaby looked at the ground. “I’ve never…” he paused, not sure how much to give away, “…never gone against my uncle’s wishes before. And I know this is dangerous but,” he looked up, “it feels good. It feels great to be out here even though I know I’m hurting his heart.” Barnaby wrung his hands together. “Does that make me a bad person?”

Tiger shrugged. “Rebelling against your parental figure is a rite of passage, in my opinion. Then again, you _probably_ shouldn’t trust the opinion of a thief.”

Barnaby furrowed his brow.

“So, what do you say to heading back then?” Tiger offered. “You keep your based-on-mutual-trust relationship with your uncle aaaaaaaand I get possibly killed since you don’t trust me enough to let me go.”

Barnaby made a noise of displeasure. “No. I’m going to see the lanterns and you will–”

A rustling in the bushes behind him had Barnaby whirling around, frying pan at the ready.

“Who’s there?”

The bushes shook and something popped out! Barnaby jumped back – right into Tiger. He put his hands lightly on Barnaby’s shoulders and started laughing.

“Little jumpy there, aren’t you, Bunny?” he joked, pointing at the rabbit now sniffing the air just outside the bushes.

“For the last time,” Barnaby said, turning around and shaking Tiger’s hands from his shoulders, “my name’s not ‘Blondie’ _or_ ‘Bunny’. It’s Barnaby. Bar-na-by.”

“Alright, alright.” Tiger held up his hands in surrender. “C’mon, Bar-na-by, we need to keep moving.”

Barnaby huffed, not quite satisfied, but when they started walking again he kept pace. They had been walking in silence for a while when Tiger’s stomach grumbled.

“Man, I don’t know about you but I’m hungry. I know a place up ahead where we can stop and get some grub.”

Barnaby stopped. “I thought we were avoiding people.”

Tiger sighed. “We’re going to the capital, we can’t avoid everyone all the time. I trust everyone there, don’t worry about it.” He grabbed Barnaby’s wrist and tugged him along. Barnaby begrudgingly followed.

“A thieves’ respite…” he whispered.

“It’s a reputable business!”

“Where you can spend stolen money, no doubt.” Barnaby deadpanned. Tiger clicked his tongue and threw his hands up in the air in defeat.

“The point is,” Tiger turned and faced Barnaby, “before I found you, I got separated from my friends. We usually meet up there if that happens.” Barnaby raised an eyebrow but Tiger continued. “It’s on the way to the capital I swear. And you’ve got to be at least a little hungry.”

Barnaby opened his mouth to protest but his stomach betrayed him, growling rather loudly. He heard Ivan’s stomach do the same from his shoulder. He glanced at his chameleon friend before sighing.

“I wouldn’t mind some lunch.”

***

Tiger led Barnaby along the path towards The Cuddly Dragon, a tavern he frequented. He trusted anyone the owners trusted, and they only let in those they did. It _was_ the front for a thieves’ guild, but Barnaby didn’t need to know that. He just hoped he could meet up with Fire Emblem and Rock Bison to explain things to them.

_If_ he could explain things to them; this was getting rather complicated.

As he sauntered up the pathway to the entrance, Tiger looked back. Barnaby was close, a little too close maybe, hair cradled in his arms presumably to get through the door. Tiger tried to give him a reassuring smile but Barnaby just glared at him. He sighed and turned back. Ignoring the obvious ‘Please knock’ sign, Tiger pushed the door open.

“But the sign–” Barnaby mumbled; Tiger ushered him inside.

The smell of alcohol permeated the air even at midday. Tiger was used to it but he saw Barnaby lift a hand to his mouth and nose. He shrugged internally and walked over to the bar, soft footfalls trailing behind him. He paid no mind to the other patrons, and so they paid no mind to him.

“Oi, Dragon Kid,” Tiger called to the teenager crouching behind the bar. “Where’re your parents?”

Dragon Kid turned and stood up, slamming a fist down on the bar. Glasses rattled on the countertop.

“They’re dead–” in Dragon Kid’s pause for dramatic effect, Tiger heard a small gasp and a small “Mine too.” from behind him. He turned to look at Barnaby as Dragon Kid finished up with “…tired. They’re sleeping in the back.” She leaned closer to Tiger and whispered, “Who’s the new guy?”

“Straggler I picked up in the forest.” Tiger whispered back. “He’s okay, we can trust him.” Dragon Kid gave him a skeptical look. Tiger glanced over at his companion/blackmailer. Barnaby’s back was to the bar, frying pan clutched in his hands, hair now spilling on the floor. “I wouldn’t mess with him.” Tiger said at a normal volume. “That pan packs a punch.”

Dragon Kid glanced back and forth between the two of them for a moment. She sighed.

“Any friend of Tiger’s is a friend of ours.” Her voice projected around the bar and Tiger saw Barnaby visibly relax. Dragon Kid stepped over and tapped him on the shoulder. Barnaby turned, hair gracefully following. Tiger allowed himself a moment to marvel at it.

“I’m sorry about you parents.” Dragon Kid said.

“Oh, they’ve been gone since I was a baby,” Barnaby said, fiddling with a lock of hair, “it’s not a big deal.”

Tiger’s chest tightened. Something like that usually _was_ a big deal. What kind of life had this guy had? For that matter, how sheltered was he that he needed help to get to the capital, where the most well-marked paths lead? One would think someone who’s life was in danger constantly would have learned how to protect it. Tiger inexplicably found himself wanting to protect Barnaby…which he supposed he was doing. But this was the first time he’d wanted to do it _without_ the threat of death.

As he’d been musing, an awkward silence had developed so Tiger took it upon himself to dispel it.

“You got any grub here, Dragon Kid? We’re starving.”

“Coupla sandwiches, coming right up!” She went through the double doors behind her to where Tiger assumed the kitchen was. Tiger finally sat at the bar and motioned for Barnaby to join him, which he did.

“So,” Barnaby whispered, leaning towards Tiger a little, “do you see your friends here?” Tiger shook his head.

“I’ll admit, I am worried about them.” Tiger rested his head in his right hand, elbow leaning on the bar. He turned his body to the left to look at Barnaby. “But I’m more worried about you.”

“What?” Barnaby made a face. “Why?”

“Because you sounded like no one has ever expressed sympathy for your loss.”

“I–” he started but closed his mouth and turned his head away.

“Bunny?”

“My name–” Barnaby huffed. “Like I said, it was a long time ago.” He paused, his eyes growing distant. “I guess I’ve never really talked to anyone about it before.”

Tiger shook his head slightly. “Why not?”

“I–”

A knock sounded at the tavern door and the mood inside shifted. Tiger put a finger to his lips to tell Barnaby to stay quiet. He nodded, clearly reading the room. Tiger leapt over the bar, landing as quietly as he could and gestured for Barnaby to do the same. Dragon Kid came out of the back room as they were hiding themselves next to some barrels. She nodded her understanding and went to answer the door.

“What can I do for you this fine afternoon, gentlemen?”

“We’re looking for someone – a thief. Do you mind if we take a look around?”

“Go right ahead!”

Tiger heard the whinnying of horses from outside and cursed inwardly. Damn Palace Guard, couldn’t they just leave him alone? He didn’t even have the damn crown anymore!

Boots clacked on the wooden floor as what sounded like several guards searched the tavern. Dragon Kid returned to her place behind the bar.

“So, you run this establishment?” The voice from the door returned, but closer, overhead. “Little young, aren’t you?”

“My parents own this place, but they do night shift. I’m in charge right now.” Dragon Kid adjusted her stance. “So what’d this thief do, anyway?”

After a pause, the guard spoke again: “Stole the prince’s crown. Day before his birthday, too.”

Barnaby looked indignantly at Tiger and opened his mouth slightly as if to say something. Tiger quickly placed a hand over his mouth.

“Wow, that must’ve been quite a heist!” Dragon Kid subtly nudged Tiger with her foot. “How many thieves are we looking for?”

“Three in total; two fled west of here. We’re currently in pursuit.”

Tiger’s jaw dropped and Barnaby’s hand flew to cover his mouth in turn. He took a steadying breath and gave Barnaby a look of thanks. He briefly marveled at how soft Barnaby’s skin was before turning his attention back to the conversation at hand.

“–one still around these parts, so be careful. Here–” the guard paused and Tiger heard what he thought was the rustling of paper. “Take these wanted posters. We suggest you post them somewhere here.”

“Of course,” Dragon Kid said. “We’ll let you know if we see anyone matching these depictions.”

“Thank you.” A pause. “Anything to report?” A chorus of ‘no’s sounded around the tavern. “Good day to you then.” The guards’ footsteps echoed around the tavern again and slowly faded as they left. A few moments after the door latched shut, the atmosphere in the bar returned to normal. Both Tiger and Barnaby dropped their hands at the same time.

“You stole the prince’s crown?” Barnaby hissed.

“He wasn’t using it!” Tiger retorted.

“You’re lucky your beard doesn’t look like this.” Dragon Kid piped up and passed down Tiger’s wanted poster. His face was mostly right, but they had given him a full beard, complete with moustache. Tiger groaned.

“Now they’re just being mean.”

Dragon Kid rolled her eyes. “You two should get out of here. Take the passage.” She reached over the bar and pulled on something, opening a hole in the floor behind the bar. Tiger got up and patted her on the head.

“Thanks, Dragon Kid. Can we still get those sandwiches?”

“Of course!” She headed to the back room again.

“Thanks!” Tiger called after her and then turned to Barnaby, still hunched under the bar. “C’mon, Bunny.” He offered his hand. Barnaby took it and stood up with Tiger’s help. Dragon Kid soon returned with the sandwiches and handed them over.

“I’m putting this on your tab.”

Tiger laughed. “One day I’ll clear that.” She shrugged and waved them away. Tiger turned to Barnaby. “Let’s go.”

Barnaby offered his thanks to Dragon Kid before they entered the secret passageway. She waved to them as the floor shut behind them. They walked down the dirt tunnel in silence for a while, munching on their sandwiches. A fast eater, Tiger finished first and turned to Barnaby as they walked.

“So, Bunny–”

“You know my name isn’t Bunny. Please use my name.”

Tiger shrugged. “Your animal friends still with you?” Barnaby glared at him but still answered.

“Ivan’s here, on my shoulder.” Ivan croaked in response. “Karina is a bit more free. She didn’t come into the tavern with us.”

Tiger nodded but didn’t say anything more. He _wanted_ to continue the conversation they were having at the bar, but he felt like the moment had passed. Besides, why did he need to know anything about Barnaby? He’d leave him after this whole trip was done – he was only an escort. He wasn’t supposed to be making friends with him.

And yet…Tiger felt that Barnaby really needed a friend.

They walked in silence for a bit more before Tiger just couldn’t take it anymore.

“So, why have you never talked to anyone about your parents before?”

“Well, I–” Barnaby began, his expression changing from sad to concerned. “Uh, Tiger. Why is the ground shaking?”

The low rumble of horses galloping and humans shouting echoed in the tunnel behind them.

“Run!” Tiger yelled and took off sprinting. Barnaby followed closely at his heels, his missive from earlier echoing in Tiger’s mind: _Then make sure I can run with you._ Tiger found himself checking behind himself more often than usual _._ But for all his worrying, Barnaby was pretty fast.

With their pursuers gaining by the second, Tiger was grateful when daylight broke into the tunnel ahead of them. Until he realized that outside there was nothing but a small stone platform with a rickety sluice and nowhere else to run. A dam loomed up to their right, blocking water from entering the ravine that opened up in front of them. Across the way was another similar rocky outcrop, but there was no bridge and the gap was too big to jump.

Tiger hesitated, looking around for _some_ way out of this when Barnaby called him over. He had wrapped his hair around a rock jutting out between them and the next platform.

“Quickly, Tiger!”

Shouting and hoofbeats getting louder, Tiger ran over and clung to Barnaby. They raced to the cliff’s edge and swung down, narrowly avoiding their would-be captors. Tiger did not relax until they were safely on solid ground. Barnaby, on the contrary, seemed very nonchalant about this whole swinging-around-on-hair thing.

A call behind of ‘Fly, Sky High!’ and an accompanying whinny drew Tiger’s attention. He turned around to see a horse soaring towards them, the Palace Guards stuck behind on the ledge they had left.

“Barnaby…” Tiger said nervously, watching the horse come down in front of him. Something cool and hard was pressed into his hand, and he whirled the object around to face the horse. The horse unsheathed a _sword_ , lunged forward and neighed. Tiger parried with Barnaby’s frying pan. He shook his head incredulously. Sky High attacked again but Tiger wasn’t giving up any ground. Their duel continued for several moments, the swish of metal through the air quickly punctuated by the clash of polished steel on cast iron in rapid succession.

Tiger flipped the pan around, hoping that would help somehow. But instead the tip of Sky High’s sword caught on it, allowing the horse to wrench the cooking-turned-duel implement out of Tiger’s hands.

Tiger laughed awkwardly. “Truce?”

Sky High whinnied, and whinnied again.

“Yeah, I don’t speak horse.”

Tiger had just enough time to register the hair wrapping around his hand before he was pulled to Barnaby’s side once more. They swung over to another rock, Sky High neighing disapprovingly behind them. Tiger hoped the platform they just left was too narrow for the horse to get a running start on.

“Where now?” Barnaby asked. “Do you know this place?”

“No,” Tiger panted, glancing around. “I’ve never taken that tunnel before.” There was a small cave down to their left, and a few more across the gorge. Goodness knew where any of them lead though. They could continue through the gorge, but that would leave them wide open from above. The dam to their right was a complete dead end and –

“Oh no.”

“What? What is it?” Barnaby followed Tiger’s gaze as he pointed to the top of the dam. The Palace Guards had dismantled one of the dam’s support beams presumably to use as a bridge. Sky High was kicking the one he could reach where he was. “Oh no.” Barnaby repeated.

“They just don’t think do they?!” Tiger shouted.

“Where do we go, Tiger?”

“There!” He pointed to the nearest cave, about fifty metres away on the floor of the gorge. The dam burst forth behind them.

Tiger jumped on the sluice – which was sturdier than he initially thought – and slid down, water soaking his boots. Barnaby swung down on his hair and landed next to Tiger. They both started running towards the cave. Barnaby gathered his hair up in his arms as he ran, Tiger picking up the ends behind him. Neither looked back but the sound of crashing waves and scraping rocks behind them told them all they needed to know.

They managed to duck into the cave at the last minute, missing the brunt of the water’s destructive force. Tiger instinctively pulled Barnaby close as a boulder crashed into the entrance, sealing it off and cutting off the light from outside. Tiger breathed and glanced around in the darkness for an exit – only to find none. He cursed softly as he felt the water rise around his shins.

Barnaby moved to higher ground but Tiger searched where he was, pushing at the stones hoping one of them would give. He grimaced as he felt a sharp rock slice into his palm, but he kept going, kept trying. When the water reached his chest, he moved up to where Barnaby was banging on the walls with his frying pan – which he had somehow retrieved. That didn’t seem to be yielding an exit, so Tiger dove under the water. He searched for an opening, a sign, anything that might indicate a way out! He resurfaced next to Barnaby and caught his breath.

“It’s no use, I can’t see anything.”

Barnaby furrowed his brow and tried to go under himself, but Tiger stopped him and shook his head.

“It’s pitch black down there, Bunny.”

Barnaby inhaled sharply, expression turning grim. The water continued to rise around them.

“Uncle was right,” Barnaby mumbled. “It’s too dangerous out here, I never should’ve…” He took a shaky breath. “I’m so sorry, Tiger. I didn’t–”

“Kotetsu.” Tiger interrupted.

“Huh?”

“My real name is Kotetsu Kaburagi.” He shrugged. “Wild Tiger’s just a code name.” If he was going to die in here, Barnaby might as well know who he really was. Barnaby’s eyes were wide in the dark cave; Tiger lamented he couldn’t see how green they were in the darkness. Barnaby smiled weakly and said:

“I have magic hair that glows when I sing.”

Realization dawned on Barnaby’s face as incredulity spread across Tiger’s. As the water enveloped their shoulders, he repeated, “I have magic hair that glows when I sing!” So he sang, “Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine,” before taking one last breath as the water filled the cave completely.

Tiger stared in awe as Barnaby’s hair did indeed start glowing at the roots. He lit up the cave as the light extended down his hair’s length, all the way to the tips. They followed the hair’s movement in the water and noticed it was being pulled towards the bottom of one of the cave walls. They both looked at each other and then swam down and started pushing rocks, dirt and debris out of the way. Where there was a current, the water had somewhere to go.

Hopefully that place was big enough for them to go there too.

As the light slowly began to fade, Tiger and Barnaby just kept digging. Tiger closed his eyes, not wanting to watch the darkness close in around him. He just kept digging and pushing rocks aside until –

Tiger’s hand broke through the last few rocks between himself and fresh air. Feeling the air around his fingers, he shoved his shoulder into the remaining wall and spilled out of the rock along with the cave water. He managed a quick breath before plunging into the waiting river. Opening his eyes, he saw Barnaby swimming upwards to shore. Tiger followed suit.

Breaking free of the water’s surface, he clung to the shore beside Barnaby, panting. They exchanged glances and smiled. Then Tiger remembered.

“His hair glows.” Tiger vaguely saw Barnaby climb out of the water, focused on his own thoughts. “His hair _glows_. His _hair_ glows.”

“–tetsu.”

“His hair actually glows!!”

“Kotetsu.”

Tiger turned to Ivan, somehow next to him on the shore. “How long has it done that?”

“Kotetsu!”

“What?!” Tiger looked up at Barnaby after finally hearing him, not having been addressed by his name in several years. Barnaby smiled, wringing the water out of his hair.

“It doesn’t just glow.”


	4. Conversations By The Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without further ado, chapter 4! Unfortunately, my buffer has run out now so it'll probably be a while before the next is up. Thank you for your patience! Enjoy :)

Once out of the river, Kotetsu led Barnaby into the adjacent forest. As the sun set overhead, he found his directional bearings pretty quickly and continued to lead them towards the capital. He inquired once or twice what else it was that Barnaby’s hair could do, but was shot down both times.

As night fell, they made camp in a clearing. Kotetsu was a little hesitant about making a fire, but they needed to drive away the damp chill that had settled in to both of them. As Kotetsu set to work gathering rocks and wood, Barnaby brushed out his still damp hair. Fire soon steadily crackling, Kotetsu sat on the log next to it a little ways from Barnaby and sighed. They didn’t have too far to go now.

He glanced over at his companion, whose hands were extended close to the fire. He had a small smile on his face and his glasses reflected the flames, hiding his eyes. Kotetsu wondered if maybe now that they had stopped, Barnaby would finally tell him what else his hair did. Kotetsu was a patient man, but even he grew tired of waiting. So he asked again.

“So, what else does your hair do, Bunny?”

Barnaby huffed an exasperate breath through his nose, but turned towards Kotetsu. Eyes no longer hidden, Kotetsu saw the trepidation filling them.

“Give me your hand.” Kotetsu obligingly held out his right hand. Barnaby examined it and shook his head. “Your other hand. You hurt it in the cave, right? I heard you groaning about it while you built the fire.”

“I wasn’t groaning about it,” Kotetsu said, but obligingly extended his left hand. Barnaby took it in his right hand and gave Kotetsu a look before wrapping his hair around it. The strands were soft against his skin and Kotetsu had to focus on keeping his breath steady. The warmth of Barnaby’s hands on his coupled with the absurd idea that his hair would somehow heal him had Kotetsu’s heart doing weird things.

When he was done, Barnaby cupped both his hands beneath Kotetsu’s injured one, now thoroughly ‘bandaged’. He gave a shy glance over his glasses before he closed his eyes and began to sing. It was the same song he had started in the cave, Kotetsu realized, but the lyrics continued.

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fates design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

Barnaby held the last note for a moment, voice low and soft. The now familiar glow that had lit his hair began to fade as he drew his hands back from under Kotetsu’s.

Kotetsu would have noticed the loss of warmth had his hand not still been tingling from…whatever had happened. As the glow had reached the hair around his hand, it had felt hot, almost like the edges of the cut were fusing back together. But it hadn’t burned. He tentatively unwrapped his hand to reveal his palm, whole and unscathed. He turned his hand over, noticing a scar he’d had on his knuckles had also vanished. He felt his mouth hang open.

_Holy shit._

“Please don’t freak out.” Barnaby said quickly, hands hanging in the air between them. Kotetsu closed his mouth and opened it again it an attempt to get words to form. He examined his hand all over again.

“Kotetsu?” came the quiet question.

“I–I’m not–I just–wow.” Kotetsu finally met Barnaby’s eyes. “This is your power?”

Barnaby nodded and turned his gaze away. “I was told it’s been this way since I was born. When–” Barnaby looked back, Kotetsu’s gaze still on him, and looked away again. “When I was a baby, my uncle said a certain organization found out about my power and tried to take my hair for themselves.” He pulled his hair back behind his ear, revealing a much shorter lock of hair. It curled upwards, still blond but clearly a different shade. “But when it’s cut, it dulls and curls, losing all of its power. When they discovered that, they tried to take me instead. My parents fought them but…didn’t make it.” Barnaby sighed and shook his head a little.

“I’m so sorry, Bunny.” Kotetsu whispered. Barnaby smiled halfheartedly and continued.

“My uncle escaped with me and brought me to that tower. A place far away; a place they’d never find me.” Barnaby closed his eyes. “They’re still out there and that–that’s why I…I’ve never…”

“You’ve never left that tower.” Kotetsu finished solemnly. Barnaby nodded. Kotetsu turned his gaze to the fire for a moment. “And you…you’re going to go back?”

“Yes!” Barnaby said, meeting Kotetsu’s eyes briefly before turning away again. “No…I…” He sighed again. “It’s complicated.”

Silence surrounded them as Kotetsu considered this new information. It sure did answer a lot of his earlier questions. But it mostly made his desire to protect Barnaby even stronger. He wanted to take him faraway from that place and show him the world, give him the experiences childhood never afforded him. Like stepping in a goddamn river with no shoes on.

“So, Kotetsu Kaburagi,” Barnaby’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “What’s the story behind ‘Wild Tiger’?”

Kotetsu laughed nervously. “You don’t want to hear about me. It’s not a very fun story.”

Barnaby rolled his eyes but smiled as he shuffled a little closer to Kotetsu, green eyes full of curiosity. Kotetsu sighed and took a deep breath. Might as well indulge him.

“I grew up in a rural farming community, about two days travel from here. The man who governed it was a good man, kept rent low and invested what he did collect back into the land. Or so I’m told; I was only 10 when he died.” Kotetsu paused, staring into the fire as he recounted the next part. “His replacement decided the rent needed to be increased threefold. He hired debt collectors when people couldn’t pay, and they took…so much. The town barely saw a cent of it.

“Our savings only lasted a couple of months. My family and my friends were going hungry, any crops we grew were shipped out of town and sold at a profit. I had to do something. But as a kid, what could I do?” Kotetsu shrugged noncommittally and then smiled fondly. “My friends and I had this book – The Tales of Flynnigan Rider.”

“Was he a thief too?” Barnaby asked.

“Yes, but he only took from the rich; people who could afford to be stolen from. He passed the wealth around to the poor and hungry. So we copied him! And we got caught–” Kotetsu smirked. “–the first time.” Barnaby laughed and nodded for him to continue. Kotetsu doubted he could stop now even if he wanted to. “A few of his guards looked the other way, and we took what we could. And kept taking.

“Eventually, he banished us. Put our names on a blacklist of some sort. So we gave ourselves code names and lived in a neighbouring town, sneaking back in to keep taking back what he took. At first it was only money, but the townsfolk started telling us about specific things that had been stolen. Family heirlooms and the like, collected in the name of rent.” Kotetsu took a moment to unclench his fists. “So we took those back too.

“Our names got around as people who could get back what was rightfully yours. For a price, of course, all funds going to our families back home. The thieving has…gotten a little bit out of hand in recent years, I’ll admit. But we’ve tried to keep to Flynn’s philosophies.”

“Is the crown one of those out-of-hand things?” Barnaby asked.

“Well…” Kotetsu hesitated. “A little, I guess. Though he’s not around to use it, and we needed the money. Local leadership has not gotten better these last twenty years.”

Barnaby furrowed his brow. “Couldn’t you have asked the King and Queen for help?”

“When we started, we didn’t know.” Kotetsu shrugged. “When we did learn, we’d already made names for ourselves. And they were dealing with their own demons at the time.” Barnaby hummed in response. “Told you it was a bit of a downer.”

Barnaby shook his head. “Thank you for telling me all this, Kotetsu. If it’s alright for me to keep calling you that.”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s..” Kotetsu smiled, “nice to hear that again.”

Barnaby smiled back and Kotetsu’s pulse quickened. He swallowed nervously and stood up, desperately hoping Barnaby couldn’t see how vulnerable he felt.

“I-uh..I’d better go get some more firewood. We’re almost out.”

“Oh, okay.”Barnaby nodded. “Be safe.”

Kotetsu couldn’t help but smile at that. He nodded and slipped into the forest, taking steady deliberate breaths. Once he got far enough away that he couldn’t see the glow from the fire, he leaned back hard on a large tree. The low light from the moon eerily lit the forest around him as he collected his thoughts.

The only other person who knew his real name and didn’t have ties to his hometown was Dragon Kid. And she was on the same side of the law he was. The amount of trouble Kotetsu could get into if this information got out – what kind of trouble his family might face too – was troubling. And yet…

He slid down the trunk of the tree, thinking back to what Barnaby had told him. About his power, about the organization chasing after him, about his uncle. That was probably just as big a secret as his, if not bigger.

_Knowing each other’s secrets, huh?_ That sounded a whole lot like trust.

Kotetsu pushed himself up and set to the task at hand. He tried so hard not to think about the green eyes glinting behind hexagonal lenses that awaited him when he got back.

And failed miserably.

***

Barnaby heard Karina’s telltale chirping before she flew frantically into the clearing. Her tone was shrill and Barnaby couldn’t help but be on guard. He held out a hand and called soothingly:

“Here, Karina, what’s wrong?” She landed on his offered hand and her chirps quieted. But her expression remained solemn. “Karina?”

She hopped and turned around, facing the way she came from. Barnaby saw movement in the trees and from the shadows a cloaked figure emerged. Karina alighted and flew down to the ground. Barnaby swallowed, pulse racing. His frying pan was laying against the log behind him, if he could just reach it…but he dare not take his eyes away from this intruder. As Barnaby started to slowly back up, the figure stepped forward and drew back their hood–

“Uncle?!” Barnaby’s voice was a mixture of relieved and terrified. “What are you doing here?”

Maverick, expression unreadable, approached Barnaby and took hold of his hand. “Come quickly, Barnaby. Before he returns.” He cast a glance at the forest, turned around and started to lead away from the clearing. Barnaby instinctively allowed himself to be pulled along before Ivan croaked in his ear. He stuttered a refusal and resisted, which gave Maverick pause. “What was that, my boy?”

“I said no.” Barnaby dug his heels and pulled his hand away. Maverick grabbed his wrist.

“No?” A cool rage filled his voice, and his grip on Barnaby’s wrist tightened ever so slightly. “I return to the tower to find you gone, spend _all day_ looking for you, find you in the company of a _thief_ who may well be working for the people who killed your parents – and you will not come home with me?” Barnaby took a steadying breath and began to answer but got cut off. “I thought you had been kidnapped, Barnaby. Or worse, that you’d left on your own. You don’t know how to handle yourself, and you know how dangerous it is out here!”

“But it’s also so wonderful out here! Uncle, please, I–”

“No, Barnaby! It’s clear from your present company that you are still too naive to be here.”

Barnaby stilled, Maverick’s grip still tight on his wrist. Was he right? Was he really so naive in journeying with his man, this thief, who had just moments ago shared something he rarely told anyone? But if he didn’t know how to handle himself, how would he have survived all he’d been through that day? He furrowed his brow and looked down, adrift in his thoughts.

“That’s what I thought.” Maverick said, loosening his hold. “Now, come. He’ll be back any minute.”

“No.” Barnaby broke free of Maverick’s grasp and backed up. “No, you don’t know anything about him, Uncle. He’s been nothing but kind to me. I–” _I trust him._ “I think he likes me.”

“Likes you?!” Maverick didn’t raise his voice but it felt like he was shouting. “Please Barnaby that’s demented. He’s either stringing you along, or he’s only nice to you because he wants _this._ ”

Maverick produced Kotetsu’s satchel from under his cloak and held it up. Barnaby gasped.

“How did you–”

“You still have a lot to learn.” He smirked and then continued, voice stern. “Come home, Barnaby. Now. You will not be punished and we will never speak of this again.” He extended the hand not holding the satchel. “There will be a loose end to clean up, but all in due time.”

It took every ounce of Barnaby’s willpower not to tremble. He glanced over his shoulder back to the campfire.

“If I refuse?”

“If you refuse, and by some miracle your ‘friend’ is a good person, you’ll be putting him at risk. They’re still after you, Barnaby. And if they see him with you, they’ll target him too. On the other hand, if he turns against you, I won’t be around to help.” He sighed and shook his head, tone sad and pleading. “Please, Barnaby. I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

For a moment, the only sound Barnaby could hear was his own heartbeat. He desperately wanted to make his uncle happy, make him smile, as he had for most of his life. His smiling face had felt like home. Barnaby blinked and realized… it _had._ But now a different smile held sway in his heart.

“No. I’m staying, Uncle. And I’ll be okay. He won’t hurt me.”

Maverick drew up his form, his face like ice. “Fine. If you’re so sure of that, give him this, then.” He tossed the satchel to Barnaby’s feet. “That’s the only reason he’s here, Barnaby. You’re being deceived.”

“You’re wrong, Uncle!” Barnaby declared. He snatched the satchel up off the ground. “You’re wrong, and I’ll prove it to you.”

Maverick simply shook his head and put his hood back up.

“If he breaks your heart, it’s not my fault.”

And then he was gone. Vanished into the shadows of the forest.

Barnaby clutched the satchel to his chest, feeling his heart beat against it. Kotetsu wouldn’t betray him for this…right? Barnaby felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, imagining a scenario where that happened. But he shook his head, dispelling that thought and his tears. His uncle had to be wrong. Kotetsu wouldn’t –

“Bunny?”

Barnaby whirled around at the sound of Kotetsu’s voice, hiding the satchel behind his back. Kotetsu was standing by the fire, arms full of wood.

“Kotetsu!” Barnaby’s voice caught; he cleared his throat. “Find any good firewood?” Kotetsu chuckled softly and gestured with his full arms. “Oh, right.” Barnaby laughed awkwardly.

“You alright, Bunny? What’re you doing over there?”

“Oh, I’m fine. Everything’s fine.” Barnaby lied, walking back to the fire, taking care to conceal the satchel still. “I was just, looking for a good place to sleep. It’s quite late.”

“So it is.” Kotetsu smiled. And suddenly, maybe everything _was_ fine. Barnaby smiled back. “Good night then, Barnaby. Sleep well.”

“Good night, Kotetsu.”

Barnaby stepped over the log by the fire, bending down to pick up his frying pan. He continued a little ways away, finding a patch of grass with no tree roots to lay in. Using the satchel as a makeshift pillow, Barnaby settled in for the night. The soft glow of the fire in the distance reminded him he was not alone as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
